Someday
by Leshaya
Summary: Kagome, breaking down like the oil marks on the walls, with the cruelties of life to her, the girl who changed the world. Tragedy never strikes but once, for the girl named Kagome. Wrote while sad. Don't read if you don't like sad stories:D


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I just write stories, and read them. If you don't understand this, don't read past this point.

Authors note: Well, I just wanted to write a story. I've been having a bad year or so, and decided I would take out my new frustrations with yet another depressive story. I really can't write happy stories that are any good. I can write them, but they suck, so you will all just have to deal with sad ones until I get better at writing. I would love any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and good reviews if you like what I write. Anyway, enough about me. On with the story…

Someday

She awoke slowly, her limbs burning from the exhaustion of the day before. Her blue eyes blinked up at the bright light, before a pale hand covered them. Shifting on her mattress, she turned to look out of her bedroom window. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, so why did she feel so dejected and sore. With a groan, she sat up in bed and stretched her arms to the roof, blinking and yawning in the morning air, before sleepily rubbing her eyes. Looking down, she saw numerous cuts, and bruises on her arms, and flipping back the blanket, revealed the same marks on her legs. Her blue eyes shot open as she remembered yesterday.

_Sing a sad song_

_  
In a lonely place_

_  
Try to put a word in for me_

_  
It's been so long_

_  
Since I found this place_

_  
You better put in two or three_

"Inuyasha" she whispered brokenly, tears gathering in her eyes. At that moment, the morning didn't seem so bright, and the birds didn't seem to sing their happy song. "Oh god, no. It was just a dream Kagome, get it together" she murmured, shaking her head back and forth. Slipping her legs off the side of the bed, she stood up and limped to her closet. Reaching in she grabbed a yellow knitted sweater, and her running shoes. Dressed in the sweater, her blue pajama pants, and shoes, she made her way downstairs and outside. The wind blew through her hair, causing the black cascades to create a dark halo around her pale face. Each step slowed down as she approached the well house, haunting images flashing through her mind.

_Where we're living in this town_

_  
The sun is coming up and it's going down_

_  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_  
And we cheat and we lie_

_  
Nobody says it's wrong_

_  
So we don't ask why_

_  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_  
We're throwing it all away_

_  
We're throwing it all away at the end of the day_

Throwing open the doors to the well house, she stumbled down the stairs, breaths coming in short, agonizing pants. Blue eyes warily eying the well, she took a hesitating step forward. "Please be real. Please work" She whispered, throwing herself over the lip of the well into the awaiting darkness. Halfway down, Kagome knew she wouldn't go through. No blue light would come for her, to take her to her other life. No comforting warmth, as time slowed to a standstill around her. No more smiling faces on the other side. Tears spilled freely from her eyes, a cry escaping her dry, cracked lips. Hitting the ground, a deep thud resounding through the well house. Kagome didn't care, as her whole body cried out in pain. She couldn't get through. The pain in her heart was worse than any pain she could even imagine. The sinking feeling she had earlier, had dropped into her entire body, filling it with a heavy feeling, as her tears soaked into the ground, unseen. Lifting her broken body off the ground she began to pound at the dirt, trying to dig her way through.

"WHY WON'T YOU WORK DAMMIT. INUYASHA…SHIPPO….SANGO.." she screamed, blood pouring out of her hands, staining the earth with her pain. "Let me through, please, I'll do anything. Don't do this" she cried, her black hair falling down beside her as she stopped struggling. Her empty eyes continued to pour her tears down, but her mind was elsewhere.

_If you need it_

_  
Something I can give_

_  
I know I'd help you if I can_

_  
If your honest and you say that you did_

_  
You know that I would give you my hand_

_  
Or a sad song_

_  
In a lonely place_

_  
I'll try to put a word in for you_

_  
Need a shoulder? well if that's the case_

_  
You know there's nothing I wouldn't do_

Flashes went through her mind, in a fast paced blur. Of a silver haired hanyou, grinning cockily in her direction, while thrusting his massive sword over his shoulder. A fox kit, throwing himself at her, laughter erupting from his tiny frame. A brown haired girl, with a wicked temper, laughing, her eyes twinkling in mirth. A monk, in flowing robes grinning innocently, his hands held up, as if he didn't do anything wrong with his cursed hand. Spinning round and round, thoughts and visions of her life beyond the well. Inuyasha had made the wish. That she could remember, but it wasn't for Kikyo. It was for life itself. He had made the most unselfish wish he could. He had wished for the Shikon to spread its power to every creature, good and evil, and to disappear for good. Not one person would hold the power. There had to be balance between good and evil. Kagome, and Sango, Miroku and Shippo had all agreed with his wish. Those who had fought along side the hanyou Inuyasha for three years, and who had suffered the most, gave their blessings. They were to be happy and free. All together, and living in harmony. But the jewel, took one more piece of life from the group. One more blow to their hearts, as only the Shikon could. It took Kagome home. Never to return to them.

_Where we're living in this town_

_  
The sun is coming up and it's going down_

_  
But it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_  
When we cheat and we lie_

_  
Nobody says it's wrong_

_  
So we don't ask why_

_  
Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day_

"This can't be happening" Kagome cried, her heart breaking. Lying at the bottom of the well, her body throbbing, and blood staining the earth, a quiet pain filled her. She would forever be lost among this time, never to be truly happy. She would forever be plagued by dreams of the past and thoughts of what if. She would carry this burden, as she had carried many others in her short life. The insensitivity of life never ceased to stop. Trembling, Kagome pulled herself to a sitting position, and stared up at the dark roof above her head. Lifting a weak arm to brush away the dirt on the side of her face, she almost broke down in tears again, the pain to intense to bear. The only thought running through her head, broke her heart once more, yet added to her silent healing. She had lost all innocence she had ever had, the naïve girl was gone, and lost to the past forever, and Kagome mourned her, along with the others she had lost. Lying her head against the side of the well, tears continueing their small journey down her face, leaving marks of pain, the only thought in her mind, was of release.

"One day, after my life has been given its course, and the gods have thought to punish me enough for my crimes through the Shikon, I will be released. I will see my friends and family in death once more. Someday" She whispered, her broken eyes closing, covering the pain that swirled beneath the surface. "Someday"


End file.
